


Liquor, Sex, and All that Jazz

by cherryvanilla



Series: First Time Challenge [2]
Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F, First Time, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You know, you're pretty good."</i> Written for the LJ Vignette First Time Challenge. 2002, most likely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquor, Sex, and All that Jazz

* * * *

Later, she'll tell you about the first time she saw you; how enraptured she was by your eyes, your voice, your body and the thought of being on stage in your place was second to the thought of your lips pressed against hers.

For now, she'll ignore you as you bring her chocolates and not care about your idea for a double act.

Later, she'll be licking up your thighs, telling you she had been captivated as your lithe body straddled that chair, and had to tear her eyes away.

For now, she'll appear in court wearing your garter belt and you'll ignore the heat pooling in your belly.

Later, she'll tell you how your "keep your hands off my underwear" comment made her hot as her fingers slide inside you.

Right now, as you're kneeling on the floor, picking up her sheet music, she pretends not to notice that you're wearing her stockings. You pretend not to be terrified.

Two minutes from now, she'll reject your act for a second time, professing she hates you.

Three minutes from now, you'll tell her this is the one business where that fact doesn't matter. You'll lie. She'll believe you. Your heart will be pounding.

Later is after your first show. Later is when you've brought the house down. When you look at each other with genuine smiles. When she comes into your dressing room with a bottle of liquor and throws her arms around you, squealing 'we did it!'

Later is that night, in your new apartment, with her lush mouth slowly licking off your lipstick, confessing secrets.

Now is her hands removing your silk nightgown, her mouth licking you until your legs can no longer stay still and wrap around her thighs, showing off the flexibility she just told you she couldn't get enough of.

The end is your bodies locked tightly in a cocoon of soft sheets, as you pull her tongue deep into your mouth and marvel at the feel of her soft body against you.

The beginning is waking up together the next morning, a lazy smile on her lips, as she forms her sentence.

"You're pretty good, too."


End file.
